


Alba

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Italiano | Italian, Reylo - Freeform, Reylotropia, Separati dal muro, Tropes, da nemici a amici, force vision, innamorarsi, speranza, visioni nella forza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: "Lui, Kylo Ren, era come l’oceano: spaventoso, immenso, sempre in movimento, impossibile da imprigionare. Era come la tentazione di tuffarsi tra acque limpide, accoglienti e fresche, ma anche in grado di ucciderti se non sei in grado di nuotare."





	

_“It's not enough._

_I need more._

_Nothing seems to satisfy._

_I said_

_I don't want it._

_I just need it._

_To breathe, To feel, to know I'm alive._

_  
_

_Finger deep within the borderline._

_Show me that you love me and that we belong together._

_Relax, turn around and take my hand.”_

 

Tool - Stinkfist

  
  


  
**“Si rese conto che lui, Kylo Ren, era come l’oceano: spaventoso, immenso, sempre in movimento, impossibile da imprigionare. Era come la tentazione di tuffarsi tra acque limpide, accoglienti e fresche, ma anche in grado di ucciderti se non sei in grado di nuotare."  
**

 

\------------------  
  
Guardare l’enorme distesa d’acqua argentata di Kamino la rendeva nervosa. Rey si costrinse a togliere gli occhi dal finestrino e osservare Finn che pilotava la navicella senza il minimo sforzo.  
Per tutta la vita il suo era stato un mondo di bianchi e di neri, anzi di sabbia e di cielo. La luce e le ombre avevano sagome ben definite, nette come solo il sole a picco su di un deserto poteva segnare sul terreno. Tutto ciò che non aveva una definizione precisa la coglieva spesso alla sprovvista ed aveva imparato ad associare questa sensazione all’acqua.  
  
L’eterno movimento, il suo ondeggiare e il fluttuare spesso la confondeva ancora. Eppure sapeva che proprio quel movimento era la fonte della vita. La morte è sempre stata nell’immobilità e proprio per questo, guardandosi indietro, aveva visto nell’ inerte esistenza su Jakku, la propria fine. Guardandosi dentro sapeva di essere cresciuta molto da quella ragazza che vagava tra i rottami imperiali sul suo speeder rosso corroso dal vento.

La guerra contro il Primo Ordine l’aveva travolta. La perdita di Han l’aveva sconvolta. L’incontro con Luke l’aveva salvata.

Il solo pensiero del saggio Maestro Jedi e del suo pianeta rifugio la fece sorridere. L’oceano sconfinato che copriva Ahch-To era un enorme specchio blu, quasi come Kamino, solitamente calmo e che solo di rado veniva disturbato da tempeste violente. Lo strano clima portava la pioggia sopratutto la sera quando le nubi, nere e pesanti, contribuivano all’infinito ricircolo delle acque. Rey aveva imparato a malincuore che se su Jakku era la sabbia a tormentarla, su Ahch-To era la salsedine che le si appiccicava alla pelle a non darle tregua.  
Quell’odore salato se lo portava nello spazio per giorni. Inconsciamente si portò al naso la manica della giacca grigia che indossava, ritrovandolo per l’ennesima volta.

L’idea di dover scendere in quel mare immenso non le piaceva per nulla.

\-----------------------------------

Rey scese la rampa della nave, aggiustandosi l’elsa della spasa laser sul fianco. Davanti a lei, Finn stava già parlando con il loro contatto locale. Nonostante le apparenze, non poteva dirsi in tutto e per tutto un informatore fidato e per questo era necessaria la massima cautela e circospezione. In effetti i Kaminoani avevano una storia passata non proprio cristallina, essendo stati affiliati anche all’Impero Galattico. Dopo la sua rovinosa sconfitta, il pianeta d’acqua era di buon grado rientrato nella Nuova Repubblica, ma alcuni rapporti della Resistenza avevano portato alla luce una pericolosa infiltrazione del Primo Ordine. Insieme a Finn era stata incaricata dal Generale stesso di indagare sulla questione e confermare o smentire eventuali operazioni sospette.

Finn tornò verso di lei con aria seria.

“Non siamo gli unici visitatori oggi.” le disse guardandosi intorno. La piattaforma su cui erano era assolutamente vuota e spoglia, con un’unica struttura presente che fungeva da entrata all’impianto sottomarino. Già l’idea di trovarsi sotto quell’oceano l'innervosiva, e ancor meno l’idea di trovarsi costretta a dover fronteggiare qualcuno in quella situazione.

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“C’è stata una consegna di materiale molto sofisticato che è andato dritto nei laboratori di miniaturizzazione diversi cicli fa. Ed oggi è arrivata una nave che non aveva mai visto.”

Rey lo guardò preoccupata. “Credi che stiano costruendo dei nuovi dardi sciabola?” Si ricordò di aver ascoltato una conversazione, da un cacciatore di taglie all'Avamposto di Niima: erano dardi minuscoli e avanzatissimi, usati sopratutto dagli assassini e capaci di conficcarsi nel corpo della vittima ed ucciderla in pochi secondi. Erano precisi e quasi impossibili da rilevare.

Finn la guardò con aria incerta. “Potrebbe essere. Quei laboratori sono diventati improvvisamente off-limits per la maggior parte degli scienziati.” Si passò una mano sul volto. “Non mi stupirei del fatto che il Primo Ordine voglia utilizzare quella tecnologia per liberarsi di qualche avversario scomodo.”

Rey non poté fare a meno di pensare a Leia Organa e a quei diplomatici rimasti in prima linea nella lotta al Primo Ordine: la distruzione di Hosnian Prime aveva dato un bruttissimo colpo alla Nuova Repubblica e la paura generata aveva spaventato abbastanza da produrre una serie di voltafaccia politici. Leia non si era stupita del cambio di bandiera di alcuni pianeti, la sua esperienza le insegnava che il terrore è una potentissima arma e che nonostante Base Starkiller fosse stata distrutta, il Primo Ordine aveva molte altre frecce al proprio arco.  
Rey sperava davvero che Kamino non fosse tra questi e che non fosse stato tentato da un pericoloso compromesso a favore di un quieto vivere.

“L’unico modo per scoprirlo è scendere nei laboratori e verificarlo noi stessi.” continuò Finn. “Tul’lal mi ha dato un codice che ci permette di accedere fino ad un certo livello. Dopo di ché dovremo improvvisare.” Concluse facendogli l’occhiolino.

Rey fece un sorriso tirato sapendo che Finn aveva piena fiducia in lei e nella capacità di usare al Forza.

“Non è un trucchetto che mi piace usare.” gli disse. Ed era vero. Su Base Starkiller aveva utilizzato la Forza per farsi liberare da un assaltatore e Finn ne era rimasto colpito. Quando ne aveva parlato con Maestro Luke, il complimento iniziale per il guizzo del momento era stato seguito dal consiglio di non usare troppo questa tecnica. Per quanto fosse usato dai Jedi, il condizionamento mentale non era cosa da prendere alla leggera.

_“Come la tentazione di dominare il prossimo. Prerogativa del Lato Oscuro.” le aveva detto piano._

Per quanto in quel momento le era stato indispensabile per salvarsi al vita, Rey non poteva dimenticare che aveva subito lei stessa un’invasione mentale.

_“Non aver paura” le aveva detto Kylo Ren. “Lo sento anch’io”_

Finn annuì conoscendo perfettamente le sue riserve, ma certo che se la situazione l’avesse richiesto non si sarebbe tirata indietro.

Insieme entrarono nell’ascensore trasparente.

\-----------------------------------

Rey si guardava sopra la testa più spesso di quanto necessario. Non erano le altezze dei corridoi che la rendevano nervosa, infondo aveva girato per anni nella pancia vuota di Star Destroyer, ma era l’assenza di punti che potevano dare riparo a lei e Finn nel caso di guai. L’unica protezione potevano fornirla i tanti magazzini e celle refrigeranti che erano un po' ovunque in questi dei laboratori, ma non era una grande consolazione.

Cominciava a sperare che quella missione si sarebbe conclusa con nulla di fatto, quando Finn le fece cenno di fermarsi. Sbirciò piano oltre l’intersezione e vide un gruppo di assaltatori che occupava un’ampia stanza circolare. Quella non era la cosa peggiore. Oltre le porte a cui stavano facendo la guardia, Rey sentì l’inconfondibile presenza di Kylo Ren.

“Che facciamo?” chiese a Finn.

“Il laboratorio.” disse lui indicandolo “ Se ci sono degli assaltatori vuol dire che dobbiamo cercare di entrare e scoprire cosa ci stanno facendo.”

“Dentro c’è Kylo Ren. Lo sento.” gli disse piano.

Finn si frugò nella tasca, estraendone il comunicatore che si era fatto fare dietro suo schema. Il congegno era in grado di inserirsi nelle frequenze dei caschi degli assaltatori e l’avevano già usato sia per captare i loro ordini, sia per sviarli dandogli istruzioni fasulle. Funzionava solo a distanza ravvicinata e in una situazione del genere era perfetta. Rey tirò un sospiro di sollievo, perchè era sicura che non sarebbe mai riuscita a condizionare tante menti contemporaneamente.

“Cerco di inserire un ordine per farli muovere, così posso entrare nel laboratorio.” Finn le mise una mano sulla spalla e aggiunse seriamente “Il fatto che Kylo Ren sia qui vuol dire che c’è qualcosa di grosso e di molto pericoloso qui.”

“Sono d’accordo.” gli disse annuendo Rey. “Tu liberami dagli assaltatori e che a Kylo Ren ci penso io.”

“Sei sicura?” le chiese seriamente. Rey sentì gonfiarsi il petto d’affetto. L’amico non mancava mai di preoccuparsi, nonostante lei avesse dimostrato sul campo che era l’unica a poter combattere ad armi pari col Cavaliere di Ren.

Rey annuì senza dubbio. “Certo.” disse toccando con la mano alla spada laser.

“Portiamo a termine la missione e andiamocene in fretta.”

\-----------------------------------

Finn stava ancora impartendo il finto ordine quando le porte scorrevoli si aprirono in uno scatto fluido. Kylo Ren varcò l’uscio col suo caratteristico passo pensate, incombente, coi pugni stretti sui fianchi, mentre lo scienziato Kaminoano al suo fianco gli indicava di seguirlo verso il corridoio. Gli assaltatori assunsero in fretta la posizione della scorta e cominciarono a fare strada alle due figure.

Finn e Rey aspettarono fino a che non avessero girato l’angolo prima di fare irruzione nell’enorme stanza bianca. Non persero tempo e senza dire una parola si divisero immediatamente per ispezionare tutto quello che c’era. Il laboratorio in sé era immacolato e non dava adito alla costruzione di nulla in particolare, ma quando entrarono nel magazzino adiacente la situazione cambiò.

“Dardi sciabola.” disse Finn sollevando il coperchio di una delle casse metalliche custodite ordinatamente.

Rey ne prese subito uno e se lo mise nella tasca. Pensò che sarebbe stato utile per la Resistenza studiarlo per trovare un modo per identificarlo in futuro. Era sciocco pensare che distruggendo questo lotto avrebbero del tutto eliminato il pericolo. I progetti del dardo rimanevano da qualche parte nei database Kaminoani. La cosa più saggia era sventare la minaccia ora e tentare poi la via diplomatica, offrendo a Kamino delle garanzie in cambio del taglio dei loro rapporti col Primo Ordine. Un accordo che potrebbe essere più facile da raggiungere se lei e Finn non distruggevano l’intera struttura.

Vide Finn estrarre il blaster e cominciare a disintegrare la partita di armi. Senza pensarci troppo Rey lo aiutò subito attivando la spada laser.

\-----------------------------------

Quando uscirono dal magazzino furono accolti dai laser degli assaltatori.

_Troppo facile per essere vero._

Rey avanzò, facendo rimbalzare abilmente i colpi sulla sua spada laser azzurra, a volte rimandandoli al mittente a volte facendoli scintillare sulle pareti del laboratorio. Finn rimase più indietro, abbassandosi tra i banconi, mettendo a segno un colpo dopo l’altro e sbarazzandosi degli assaltatori più vicini a lui. Volteggiando la spada, Rey si disfò di quelli rimasti davanti alla porta, tagliando in due il blaster di uno mentre mandava a gambe all’aria l’altro con la Forza. Finn corse subito verso di lei non appena la via fu libera, e si precipitarono nel corridoio, ripercorrendo la via che li aveva portati fino a lì.

Non fecero molta strada prima che un altro gruppo di soldati gli arrivò incontro correndo, intimandogli di gettate le armi. D’istinto entrambi si buttarono uno a destra e uno a sinistra, cercando copertura nelle rientranze delle stanze laterali. Finn stava già rispondendo al laser mentre Rey disattivò la spada laser, inutile in quella situazione, imprecando sottovoce per non aver preso un’arma di riserva.

Attinse alla Forza, pensando ad un modo per aiutare Finn e disorientare gli assaltatori, ma subito la sentì vibrare di un’energia non sua.

La porta, a cui si era pressata per evitare i colpi, si aprì di scatto facendola ruzzolare dentro. Fece in tempo a vederla chiudersi davanti a sé in una pioggia di scintille dal circuito sovrastante, prima di girarsi e vedere dietro di sé emergere la figura nera di Kylo Ren.

L’assaltatore che era al suo fianco le sparò subito contro una raffica di colpi e Rey, ancora accovacciata, attivò in un baleno la spada laser, facendone rimbalzare maldestramente una parte sul soffitto trasparente. Con orrore vide una grossa crepa formarsi sulla lastra di _transparisteel_ che li divideva del mare, ma quando si fermò senza danni inclinò la lama luminosa giusto per deviare un ultimo colpo contro il suo avversario, mandandolo a terra.

Rey si girò di scatto ignorando Kylo Ren per un attimo e cercando di riaprire l’uscita. Si fermò prima di provare qualunque cosa perché si accorse subito che pannello era stato messo in corto.

“Cosa ci fai qui, piccola rovistatrice?” le chiese, immobile sul fondo della stanza.

Rey strinse l’elsa della spada laser e si voltò a testa alta. “Quello che so fare meglio: cercare oggetti di valore.” rispose.

“Ti ritieni soddisfatta?”

“Sinceramente sono un po’ delusa dal quello che ho trovato.” disse prendendo tempo. Lui inclinò un po’ l’elmo scuro, con fare interrogativo.

“Fai tanti discorsi sulla Forza, ma alla fine usi i mezzi dei comuni assassini.” chiarì lei.

Kylo Ren strinse i pugni, facendo scricchiolare la pelle nera dei suoi guanti. “Posso non condividere tutti i metodi del Primo Ordine, ma sto eseguendo un ordine e non posso discuterne i risultati.”

“Ah! Che soldatino obbediente.” lo provocò lei, roteando il plasma azzurro. Doveva raggiungere Finn e voleva liberarsi di Kylo Ren in prima possibile. Non aveva nessuna voglia di combatterlo, ma sapeva che la sua rabbia era spesso controproducente e confidava nel fatto che una sua distrazione le avrebbe dato l’occasione di fuggire indenne.  
  
Kylo Ren non abboccò alla provocazione, anzì la smascherò senza mezzi termini.  
  
"Ora non ho tempo di darti una lezione ora di spada, ragazza." le disse con voce monotona.  
  
"Peccato, potresti essere sopreso dalla mia abilità."  
  
"Ne dubito." Evidentemente Kylo Ren aveva finito di rispondergli a parole e attivò la sua spada scarlatta, attaccandola. Rey parò il colpo, piegandosi un poco sulle ginocchia e ritrovandosi il viso ad un centimetro dalla spada incandescente. Invece di fare forza cercando di tenergli testa, Rey scivolò agilmente sul fianco, facendo scivolare la sua spada sulla propria. Il Cavaliere di Ren perse l'equilibrio e fece un pesante passo di lato, prima di abbassare ancora il fendente su di lei. Con una capriola Rey lo evitò e si rimise in piedi con grazia, ottenendo finalmente una posizione favorevole.

Kylo Ren le si avventò contro in una raffica di stoccate che Rey affrontò con coraggio, iniziando un balletto di fendenti e parate, accompagnato dall’assordante ronzio delle spade laser nelle loro orecchie. 

Rey gli stava tenendo testa con fin troppa semplicità e si rese conto che non percepiva in lui la solita belligeranza a cui l'aveva abituata. I suoi attacchi erano precisi e accurati come sempre, ma mancavano della violenza che sapeva essergli propria.  
  
Le sembrò che entrambi stessero scivolando verso una coreografia ben collaudata e niente più. Possibile che in lei avevano finito per innescarsi quei riflessi condizionati che solo la memoria muscolare poteva giustificare? Avevano combattuto così spesso che ormai entrambi sapevano a menadito i movimenti l’uno dell’altro?

Rey pensò di averne la certezza quando Kylo Ren, per sorprenderla, le scaraventò con la Forza una delle bombole di gas allineate sulla parete. Riuscì a fermarla a mezz'aria e sfruttando la sua energia come un trampolino, vi aggiunse la sua, facendola volare dritto verso di lui. Egli rimase sbalordito da questa mossa, nonostante non fosse la prima volta che giocava sporco, schivandolo solo parzialmente. Rey fece una smorfia involontaria mentre guardava l’oggetto collidere col suo casco.

Kylo Ren non cadde ma barcollò vistosamente all’indietro e, stordito, si toccò con una mano la batosta che aveva incrinato pericolosamente il metallo nero. Rey lo vide scrollare la testa un paio di volte, prima di portarsi le dita sotto il mento e liberarsi dell’elmo gettandolo via senza tanti riguardi.

Rey aggiustò la presa sull’elsa della spada mentre guardava gli occhi neri di Kylo Ren fissarsi sui suoi: la danza familiare fatta di rosso e azzurro ricominciò.

\-----------------------------------

Kylo Ren fece solo una smorfia mentre subiva l’ennesima ferita. All’inizio non era sicura del perché questa cosa la colpì ma, ripercorrendo con la memoria gli incontri precedenti, si rese conto che non l’aveva mai sentito urlare dal dolore.  
Quella volta sulla passerella di Base Starkiller, si era solo accasciato su se stesso dopo aver accusato il colpo di Chewbecca. Al tempo non aveva idea del danno che uno sparo di bowcaster poteva infliggere ad un corpo e solo successivamente, durante una schermaglia con alcuni assaltatori, se ne era resa conto.

“La tua concentrazione è penosa.” le disse attaccandola con un fendente scarlatto.

Rey parò con ugual forza e guardandolo attraverso l’incrocio delle spade laser, non poté nascondergli una smorfia avvilita. Era inutile: per quanto si fosse allenata con Maestro Luke, ogni volta che erano faccia a faccia i pensieri di entrambi sembravano impossibili da trattenere. Essi scorrevano nella Forza come foglie che galleggiano su di un ruscello, aspettando solo che uno di loro si chinasse a raccoglierne una. L’unica incognita era in quale e in quanti si sarebbero imbattuti. 

“Sopravvaluti la conoscenza di Luke Skywalker.” Continuò lui, fermandosi e indietreggiando lentamente.

“Non mi sembra il tuo potente Snoke ti abbia svelato la soluzione.” gli rispose a tono lei

Il suo viso s’incupì. “Non credere di poter capire le scelte del Leader Supremo”

Rey lo guardò incredula “Credi davvero che non ti avrebbe insegnato come lasciarmi fuori dalla tua testa se lo sapesse?”

Quando Kylo Ren rimase in silenzio lei continuò. “Non ha paura che scopra da te tutti i grandi piani del Primo Ordine?”

Rey percepì, più che vedere, il fremito di rabbia che stava prendendo vita in lui. “Il Leader Supremo non ha paura di te.” le disse, continuando imperterrito a difendere a il proprio maestro.

O forse era meglio consideralo un padrone?

Un familiare senso di compassione cominciò a farsi strada in lei. Luke le aveva parlato del codice Jedi, le aveva spiegato i principi che sostenevano il Lato Chiaro della Forza e di come proprio questo sentimento ne era uno dei pilastri principali. Quando si trovava di fronte a Kylo Ren, o Ben come non mancava mai di chiamarlo Luke, questa emozione diventava profonda ed amplificata dal ricordo di tutti i racconti che solo uno zio poteva avere verso il proprio nipote.

Kylo distolse lo sguardo, roteando la spada laser e Rey sentì le sue emozioni fluire indisturbate. La sua frecciata su Snoke gli aveva provocato un dolore sordo, demoralizzato, che accompagnava la bugia che Kylo Ren continuava a ripetersi come un mantra: Snoke gli avrebbe mostrato la via per raggiungere il potere che era stato di Darth Vader.

Lui però non poteva nasconderle il dubbio che lo assillava, la paura che il dolore e la morte dispensata non lo avrebbero avvicinato nemmeno di un millimetro a ciò che era Anakin Skywalker e che infondo egli era solo una pedina in mano ad un folle.

Non era la prima volta che sentiva questo tumulto in lui. Anzi, più la guerra proseguiva, più sentiva che le sue certezze vacillavano.

Lunghe notti erano state spese parlando di questo con Maestro Luke e a volte anche col Generale, entrambi irrimediabilmente convinti di riportare Ben al Lato Chiaro. All’inizio era molto scettica della possibilità di un così drastico capovolgimento, ma ogni loro incontro, ogni volta che gli guardava nella mente, tutto la spingeva a credere che avevano ragione. Forse non era troppo tardi per salvarlo da sé stesso.

Rey voleva parlargli, o almeno di tentare, ma non fece in tempo ad aprire la bocca. L’enorme crepa creata dal laser scricchiolò rumorosamente prima di cedere al peso d’acqua.

\-----------------------------------

La corrente li investì all’improvviso, dandogli giusto il tempo di disattivare le spade laser e fissarle per non farsele strappare di mano.  
  
Se non fossero stati così distratti l’uno dall’altro, avrebbero usato la Forza per evitare che il soffitto si frantumasse o almeno per fermare l’acqua che inondò immediatamente tutto quanto, aprendo anche le porte chiuse della stanza. Era troppo tardi però per pensarci ora, mentre venivano trasportati violentemente all’interno dei corridoi, cercando invano appiglio da qualche parte.

Rey perse di vista la sagoma nera di Kylo Ren, troppo impegnata a tenere la testa fuori dall’acqua, mentre veniva sbattuta a destra e a manca. Su Ahch-To aveva imparato a nuotare ma ancora non si era liberata del tutto di quel senso di panico iniziale che aveva quando entrava nel mare. Sensazione che ora sentiva moltiplicata per cento volte.

Improvvisamente tutto diventò buio, e Rey capì che le luci erano collassate. Cercò di attingere alla Forza per sopperire a quello che la vista non poteva più fare e si concentrò sul rumore dell’acqua, per trovare un appiglio o una camera non ancora allagata dove poteva rifugiarsi. Sapeva che Finn era salvo e sarebbe arrivato presto ad aiutarla, lo sentiva.

Arrancando tra le onde, finalmente la sua mano sfiorò quella che sembrava una grossa maniglia.  Rey vi si aggrappò con forza e trattenendo il fiato, si infilò sott’acqua per tentare di aprila. Puntellandosi col piede, riuscì a tirare quel tanto necessario per aprire la cella quel poco per intrufolarcisi dentro. Solo usando la Forza però chiuse la porta appena scivolata dentro, seguita da un ruscello in piena. Rey tossì fuori il liquido mentre si tirava indietro i capelli bagnati che la corrente burrascosa le aveva sciolto. Cercò la spada laser al fianco e sospirò sollevata sentendola ancora agganciata alla cinta. La prese e l'attivò, usandola un po’ irrispettosamente come lampada, per vedere dove era finita.

Sembrava una delle tante celle refrigerate che aveva passato poco prima con Finn. Fortunatamente, anche se era molto fredda, l’incidente sembrava aver messo fuori uso anche il sistema che manteneva la temperatura sullo zero.

Rey si alzò per spostarsi dalla pozza che aveva creato sul pavimento, appoggiò la spada laser su di uno scaffale di metallo e si sfregò con forza le braccia. Essere zuppa in un freezer non era certo la situazione ideale e se non se ne andava in fretta poteva rischiare l’ipotermia. L’istinto di sopravvivenza la spinse a guardarsi subito intorno e si mise a frugare tra i contenitori ermetici, alla ricerca di qualunque cosa potesse aiutarla in quella situazione.

 _“E’ inutile. Non troverai nulla.”_ sentì dopo qualche minuto.

Rey chiuse piano il coperchio del contenitore che stava ispezionando, e chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi. Era Kylo Ren che le parlava nella testa.

 _“Dove sei?”_ gli chiese.

 _“In una cella.”_ rispose. Rey storse il naso all’ironia che c’era sotto quell’affermazione e sentì subito che lui la condivideva. _“Diventeresti l’eroina della Resistenza se io rimanessi qui per sempre.”_ continuò lui.

 _“Non tentarmi.”_ gli rispose Rey. Lo sentiva vicino, probabilmente era accanto a lei. Si girò verso la parete alla propria sinistra e appoggiò la mano. Un momento dopo sentì come scaldarsi il metallo, non era il calore corporeo, era la Forza.

Kylo Ren era dall’altra parte, ed aveva appoggiato il suo palmo contro il suo.

Rey si allontanò e indietreggiò fino a toccare con la schiena la parete opposta. L’adrenalina della battaglia stava scemando e sentì la gamba destra intorpidirsi, sicuramente a causa di una botta presa durante la faticosa nuotata. Scivolò a terra per riprendere fiato. Doveva pensare a come uscire di lì, cercando di ignorare nel contempo a come la Forza vibrava e quasi _cantava_ quando erano così vicini.

\-----------------------------------

Rey rimase così per lunghi minuti, cercando la coscienza di Finn, sperando di comunicargli che aveva bisogno di lui. Sentiva che la sua attenzione era altrove e dalla concitazione dei suoi pensieri, probabilmente era impegnato a cercare una via d'uscita oppure era preso in battaglia.

 _“Preoccupata che il traditore non torni a cercarti?”_ la stuzzicò Kylo Ren.

 _“Perché? Hai paura di restare solo?”_ gli rispose a tono. Rey però quasi si pentì della battuta, sentendo subito il suo umore oscurarsi. La solitudine non era certo un argomento su cui fare umorismo, per nessuno dei due.

Lasciare Jakku aveva messo fine alla propria, ma sapeva che per lui era un tormento continuo. La maggior parte delle persone non erano mai riuscite a superare lo scoglio rappresentato dalla pesante eredità degli Skywalker. Per questo l’isolamento aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita, Rey l’aveva visto chiaramente nella sua testa, e lui aveva accettato da molto tempo che niente avrebbe cambiato quella condizione.

 _“Siamo così simili.”_ le disse lui per l’ennesima volta. Rey corrugò la fronte: poteva compatire il comune sentimento, ma non poteva certo dimenticare che c’era una parte di colpa indubbia nella sua situazione.

 _“Di certo io non ho scelto di abbandonare la mia famiglia.”_ gli ricordò.

 _“Non ti devo spiegazioni. Non le capiresti.”_ rispose automaticamente.

 _“Le darai direttamente al Generale, una volta usciti da questa trappola.”_  Gli disse stringendosi ancora di più nella giacca fradicia.

Kylo Ren rimase in silenzio, soppesando la risposta. _“Oh. E come speri di portarmi alla Resistenza?”_

 _“Verrai con me.”_ gli disse si soffiò nelle mani per scaldarsi.

Sentì come se lui stesse sospirando. _Siamo esausti_ , pensò strofinadosi gli occhi. Rey sentiva la stanchezza che pesava come un macigno su entrambi, non solo per questa schermaglia su Kamino ma per colpa di questa guerra che sembrava non avere fine. Era questo il vero motivo per cui i loro duelli mancavano d'impeto e assomigliavano sempre più ad una cerimonia ben collaudata?

 _“Dovrai uccidermi.”_ le disse, fornendole la risposta come se fosse la naturale conclusione di tutto.

 _“Un Jedi non è un giustiziere.”_ L’ultima cosa che voleva era uccidere qualcuno, anche se si trattava di un assassino come lui. Rey scosse la testa a questo pensiero, quasi sorpresa di quanto gli insegnamenti di Maestro Luke avevano radicato in lei: quella ragazza che su Starkiller avrebbe volentieri finito Kylo Ren era davvero lontana.

_“Ma tu non sei una Jedi.”_

_“Dettagli”_ gli rispose lei, senza battere ciglio. _“Infondo tu non sei un Sith.”_ continuò.

 _“Dettagli”_ sentì rinfacciarsi le sue stesse parole. _“Sono le nostre azioni che ci definiscono.”_

 _“Non vedo grande coerenza in quello che fai.”_ Rey si strinse nelle ginocchia. _“Hai avuto occasioni, ma non mi hai ucciso.”_

 _“Stai cercando una facile lode per il tuo addestramento?”_ le disse urtato.

 _“No. Non sono io.”_ chiarì subito senza falsa modestia, sapendo che non gli era superiore in abilità ed esperienza. Tentò di avere conferma delle sue sensazioni. _“Sei tu che non vuoi.”_

Rey sentì un sentimento di oltraggio crescere in Kylo Ren, ma anche questo mancava di fervore. _“Non ti ho ucciso perché non voglio sprecare il tuo talento.”_ disse seriamente _“Forse, quando ti sarai stufata di Skywalker, capirai che io posso accrescere le tue conoscenze sulla Forza come nessun’ altro.”_

 _“Non verrò mai con te.”_ gli rispose. _“Lo sai.”_

Lui non le rispose, ad ogni modo non come si aspettava che avrebbe fatto. Un fiume di immagini le entrò nella testa alla rinfusa, come quelle di un sogno, provenienti dal fondo della mente di Kylo Ren. Lentamente le ombre presero forma più definita, come messe a fuoco. Un’altra visione nella Forza.  
_  
Erano insieme su di un’alta radura erbosa, incorniciata da colline morbide e da piccoli specchi d’acqua. Stavano meditando, immobili, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Rey stava aprendo gli occhi e vedeva Ben come un tutt’uno con cielo notturno, i capelli nerissimi e la giacca scura, le stelle che contornavano la sua figura._

_Rey era meravigliata della sensazione di armonia che provava! La Forza li circondava e li pervadeva, come l’aria che si respira nei polmoni: la terra, il cielo, i loro corpi vibravano al suono di un’ inno silenzioso e potente, impossibile da ignorare._

_Il buio diventava velocemente meno profondo, ma non perché si stava abituando a fissare l’oscurità. Girandosi vide che l’alba stava sorgendo tra loro due. Un sole rosso fece finalmente capolino col suo calore tiepido e accogliente, illuminando il volto senza cicatrici di Ben. I suoi occhi scuri la stavano fissando intensamente, ma non disse una parola mentre si alzava lentamente, porgendole la mano nuda._

_Rey la fissò, il palmo rivolto verso di lei e le lunghe dita pallide che si muovevano invitandola a prenderla. Quando alzò gli occhi il suo viso era calmo, privo di dolore e rabbia come non l’aveva mai visto. La Forza le sussurrava di non avere paura._

_Fidandosi, guardò la sua piccola mano mentre la posava nel suo palmo. Ben aveva un’espressione vittoriosa, mentre gliela stringeva tirandola su, in piedi e verso di sé. Rey sentì gonfiarsi il petto guardandolo. Le sembrò che le sorridesse. Le sembrò quasi felice. Si sorprese al fatto che non provò nessuno sforzo nel sorridergli di rimando._

Il sogno, o l’allucinazione, terminò bruscamente lasciando Rey con un senso di vertigine e di nausea. Si stese sulla schiena, respirando profondamente, nonostante l’acqua gelida. 

_“L’ho visto. Verrai con me.”_ le disse bruscamente, sostenuto da un impeto di possessività totalmente assente dalle sensazioni che Rey aveva provato nella visione. Non ci mi se molto a capire il perchè.

_“Quello non sei tu.”_

Mai come ora Rey poteva quasi toccare la duplicità che risiedeva in lui, la luce e l’ombra, che a seconda della situazione faceva pendere l’ago della bilancia da un lato piuttosto che dall’altro. Lui non la distingueva come poteva farlo qualcuno dall’esterno, per Kylo o Ben era un tutt’uno: una nebulosa instabile che faceva di lui quello che era. _“Quello era Ben.”_ aggiunse, aspettando la sua risposta.

_“No. Ben era uno sciocco, non avrebbe nulla da insegnarti.”_

Rey si lasciò andare ad uno sbuffo frustrato. Pensò al Generale a come si portava il palmo alla fronte mentre parlava del figlio e di quanto fosse cocciuto. Era come parlare ad un muro!

 _“Ben sei tu!”_ sbottò alla fine _“Così come Darth Vader e Anakin sono la stessa persona! Perché ti ostini a negare te stesso!”_

_“Essere un Jedi, essere Ben, significava solo essere un debole. Ho trasformato la rabbia e il dolore in potere grazie al Lato Oscuro.”_

_“E’ per questo che accetti tutti colpi esenza un lamento? Che ti batti le ferite? E non ti sei fatto curare quella cicatrice?”_ chiese con un misto di disgusto e compatimento.

 _“Se non ti rifiutassi di venire con me, capiresti quale preziosa risorsa può diventare."_ continuò imperterrito.

 _“Non mi interessa nulla dei tuoi insegnamenti, Kylo Ren.”_ Ripetè ancora Rey. Era da non credere quanto fosse testardo! Uno Skywalker fino al midollo!

 _“Perché? Accetteresti volentieri quelli di Ben?”_ insisté lui incredulo.

Rey si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente. Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato Ben? Cercò di immaginarsi loro due che si allenavano con le spade laser, sotto lo sguardo benevolo di Maestro Luke e del Generale, le vesti Jedi su entrambi.  
Come in un’altra realtà, come in un’altra vita. Sentì Kylo storcere il naso a quella fantasticheria, pensando a quanto fosse ridicola e stupida quell’idea, dato che nemmeno in un milione di anni lui avrebbe percorso di nuovo il sentiero dei Jedi.

Rey non era tipo da tirarsi indietro. _“Sì! Lo farei!”_ sbottò, dosando l'affermazione con una buona dose di provocazione.

Kylo rimase in silenzio, basito, meravigliato da quella risposta e lei si sentì subito a disagio alla sua reazione.

 _Che diavolo stava facendo? Perché stava giocando col fuoco?_ Sapeva bene fino a che punto Kylo Ren era ossessionato da lei e dargli una speranza seppur remota, una fantasia di questo tipo non era assolutamente saggio. Eppure se lui avesse abbandonato il Lato Oscuro e fosse tornato in sé questa poteva essere realmente una possibilità.

Sentì Kylo Ren considerare quella stessa eventualità, con uno strano misto di anticipazione e paura. La visione in cui prendeva la sua mano era di nuovo lì, tra le loro menti, ed entrambi la stavano caricando di particolari e di emozioni, come un quadro che improvvisamente prendeva vita. Kylo vi aggiungeva desiderio, determinazione, energia, mentre Rey conferiva speranza, virtù e pace. Un’ inconsueta miscela che portava ad un impensabile equilibrio.

Entrambi assaggiarono quella lusinga tanto dolce quanto amara: se fossero stati dalla stessa parte, sarebbero stati inarrestabili. Era questo che li accomunava e gli impediva di uccidersi a vicenda?

Un rumore improvviso e sordo si disperse nell’acqua, interrompendo quella riflessione.

“Che succede?” disse ad alta voce Rey, alzandosi e prendendo la spada laser.

 _“Il laboratorio sta collassando sotto la pressione dell’acqua.”_ le rispose Kylo Ren.

Disattivò l’arma e se la fissò al fianco. Doveva uscire di lì, non poteva perdere altro tempo prezioso: non poteva più aspettare Finn! In qualche modo doveva tirarsi fuori da quella trappola sottomarina. Armeggiò subito con la maniglia della cella, tentando di aprire la porta nonostante la pressione dell’acqua all’esterno. Uscì a fatica, e anche stavolta solo grazie alla Forza. C’era ancora una piccola striscia d’aria che sopravviveva tra la corrente ed il soffitto e Rey la raggiunse subito. Si guardò a destra ed a sinistra, c’era ancora qualche luce di emergenza che sopravviveva sul fondo del pavimento.

Scivolò nell’acqua, cercano appiglio dove poteva, fino a raggiungere la stanza accanto. La porta della cella di Kylo Ren era bloccata dal pezzo enorme di un macchinario portato dalla corrente, incastrato di traverso tra le pareti. Rey agì d’impulso e provò un paio di volte sia a spingere che a tirare il dispositivo, ma il metallo non si mosse di un millimetro.

_“Cosa stai cercando di fare?”_

“Tirarti fuori!” gli gridò, mentre cercava di staccare qualche pezzo dal congegno, sperando di liberarlo e farlo portare via dall'acqua.

_“Che sciocca. Quest’obbligo Jedi che senti di aiutare il prossimo ti ucciderà, lo sai vero?”_

“Ti conviene tenere la bocca chiusa se non vuoi che cambi idea.” Era riuscita a staccare un lungo tubo sottile e robusto, pensando di usarlo per aiutarsi ad aprire la cella. Lo infilò nello spazio tra lo stipite e la porta e fece leva con tutto il suo peso, anche se dubitava di riuscire ad allargarlo abbastanza per farci passare una persona.

 _“Hai deciso che vuoi uccidermi facendomi annegare?”_ scherzò freddamente lui. Rey si accorse che tutti i suoi sforzi non avevano fatto altro che dare spazio all’acqua per entrare nella sua cella e cominciare ad allagarla.

“Quando decidi di smettere di tentare la mia pazienza, potresti fare qualcosa per te stesso e spingere.” Cercò di non digli _cerca di aiutarmi_ perché sapeva che sarebbe stato controproducente e non avrebbe fatto altro che stuzzicare il suo immenso ego. Rey chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, ignorando gli scricchiolii che si facevano sempre più rumorosi. Attinse alla Forza e invitò Kylo a fare lo stesso, concentrandola sul pesante battente della porta.

Sentì il metallo sussultare e vibrare mentre opponeva resistenza al comando di muoversi. Rey sperò che la sua limitata esperienza bastasse per riuscire nell’impresa dato che Kylo Ren sembrava non interessato a fare alcun che. Quando un pannello portato dalla corrente la colpì sulla spalla, si sentì sfuggire di mano non solo la leva, ma anche la presa che aveva sulla Forza.

 _Kriff!_ imprecò tra sé e sé. L’acqua stava salendo velocemente, strattonandola da ogni parte. Tentò di scardinare la porta usando tutta la Forza che poteva raccogliere, mentre controllava il panico che aveva nella testa.

“La tua concentrazione è penosa.” si sentì ripetere di nuovo, questa volta con la sua voce. Kylo Ren si era avvicinato ed ora era lì, appena oltre l’uscio. I cardini tremarono violentemente e Rey percepì l’ombra scarlatta che distingueva la sua aura, aggiungersi alla propria luce pulsante. Quando la porta cedette, l’enorme congegno che la ostruiva andò a conficcarsi duramente nella parete trasparente del corridoio, disintegrandola e creando una falla enorme.

Il mare li travolse, chiudendosi su di loro, e Rey fece appena in tempo ad afferrare in qualche modo il cappuccio nero di Kylo Ren.

\-----------------------------------

Rey lo spinse a fatica fuori dall’acqua e sulla stretta passerella. Kylo Ren era come un macigno, pesantissimo data la sua stazza combinata ai vestiti bagnati. Tossì e riprese fiato prima di salire anch’essa come poteva sulla piccola struttura  biancastra, trascinandoselo su con sè. Non era uno spettacolo di grazia ed agilità, si rese conto Rey, mentre si tirava all’asciutto insieme al Cavaliere di Ren.

Quando solo le loro gambe rimanevano nell’acqua, Rey si fermò e si scostò i capelli dal viso. Kylo Ren era ancora immobile. Lo sforzo di sfasciare la porta della cella e di accelerare la lunga risalita verso la superficie, in aggiunta alle ferite e all’acqua ingerita, doveva averlo reso incosciente. In qualche modo lui aveva salvato le loro vite e Rey non riuscì a non provare una sensazione di vittoria, mettendo da parte per ora il bisogno di capire la ragione per cui l'aveva fatto.

 _Non puoi morire così_ si disse tra sé e sé, girandolo a fatica in posizione supina. Era pallido e la cicatrice che gli divideva il volto era praticamente viola a causa della temperatura dell’acqua. Sembrava non respirare e se non avesse fatto in fretta qualcosa sarebbe stata la sua fine. Realisticamente chiunque l’avrebbe lasciato morire se fosse stato al suo posto. Finn lo avrebbe fatto senza troppe remore.

Si girò, mettendosi di fianco, e gli mise le mani sul cuore spingendo col proprio peso mentre gli praticava il massaggio cardiaco. La testa di Kylo Ren sussultò come per riflesso, ma Rey non vide nessun segno che stava riprendendo conoscenza. Provò ancora, prima di lasciarsi andare un sospiro frustrato e impotente. Lo guardò ancora, quel viso strano che aveva marchiato a fuoco spinta dalla rabbia, e che sua madre non aveva visto da anni.

Era sicura di poter sopportare la responsabilità di far rivedere a Leia Organa suo figlio per la prima volta come un cadavere?

 _No_ si rispose.

Fece un respiro profondo e appoggiò di nuovo le mani sul suo cuore. Cercò di avvicinarsi di più, ma non poteva muoversi molto sulla piccola striscia di durasteel. Tirò su un ginocchio e si mise a cavalcioni, facendo attenzione a non comprimere troppo il suo stomaco. Rey chiuse gli occhi e attinse alla Forza concentrandola tutta nel palmo delle sue mani. _“Spero che questo funzioni.”_ E rilasciò l’energia direttamente nel cuore di Kylo Ren.

Nonostante avesse gli occhi chiusi, per un lungo attimo tutto divvene Luce. La Forza era come corrente viva dentro il suo corpo e lasciava un brioso formicolio nei muscoli che attraversava. Il suo sangue era diventato oro liquido, più denso, più pesante, ma che riluceva come una supernova. L’energia fluiva senza ostacoli fra lei e Kylo Ren, prima come un mare in tempesta e poi via via calmandosi fino a diventare come la risacca su di una spiaggia.

Tornando a poco a poco in sé, Rey cominciò a sentire il cuore battere sotto il suo palmo. Sentì un colpo di tosse, seguito subito dopo da altri in sequenza mentre il corpo sotto di lei sussultava per espellere l'acqua dai polmoni. Quando tutto fu di nuovo calmo, cominciò ad aprire gli occhi. Vide l'alba come prima cosa e, quando abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi increduli e vivi di Kylo Ren come seconda.

_L’alba, come nella visione._

Rey si sentiva in modo sublime, come se tutta la galassia le stesse sorridendo, e si rese conto che era la Forza che le dava questa sensazione euforica, scorrendo indisturbata tra lei e Kylo. In quel momento non esisteva nulla tranne loro due, né Lato Chiaro né Lato Oscuro ma un’unica, piena, entità omogenea. Per la prima volta cominciava a capire le parole di Luke, quando le diceva che in realtà non esistono Lati, ma solo la Forza.

Anche Kylo Ren stava provando le sue stesse identiche emozioni. Per questo non riuscivano a distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro, entrambi presi in questa eufonia energetica. Le loro menti, aperte ed unite, erano esposte come mai prima d’ora. Non c’era più nulla da nascondere, le loro vite, i loro sogni, le loro paure erano tutte lì visibili e vulnerabili.

Crollato il muro della coscienza, in quell'enorme spazio senza confini, entrambi trovarono qualcos’altro. Un’emozione imbarazzante, pudica, che tutt'e due cercavano di ignorare e di tenere il più possibile minuscola e nascosta. Un’attrazione reciproca che non aveva senso se vista con occhi estranei, ma che invece l’aveva se guardata coi propri: la loro storia, le sofferenze, le speranze, li conducevano l’uno all’altra inesorabilmente.

Nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di pronunciare il nome di quel sentimento, ma Rey vi trovò la ragione del perché non aveva mai voluto ucciderlo ed anche il motivo per cui lui l'aveva salvata, mettendo a rischio la propria vita. A quella scoperta un brivido di gioia li percorse. Il sapere che quell' emozione proibita era vicendevole, gli fece provare come un trionfo.

Le loro sensazioni erano nel caos e da esso nacque improvvisamente lo sgomento. L’ebbrezza stava scemando velocemente, cedendo il passo al concreto, e vide il viso di Kylo Ren incupirsi. Come se si guardasse ad uno specchio, Rey era certa di avere la stessa espressione.  
  
La realtà si abbatté su di loro implacabile come il martello sull’incudine. Quella piccola scoperta, quella insolita ed inaspettata comunione di sentimenti non avrebbe avuto alcun futuro. Erano ai due lati opposti della barricata e sapevano entrambi che nessuno dei due era pronto ad abbandonare i propri ideali tanto facilmente.

La realtà di ciò che erano, delle loro scelte e delle loro azioni era indiscutibile. _Dettagli_ avevano come scherzato solo poco prima, ma la loro situazione non aveva niente di divertente: la colpa e la virtù non erano fatti per stare assieme.

Rey non si accorse che stava piangendo fino a che non vide una lacrima cadere sul viso di Kylo Ren. Lui la guardava con occhi basiti, in tumulto, e alzò la mano per sfiorarle la guancia. Sentiva in lui un desiderio che poche volte aveva avuto nella sua vita, quello di confortare un’altra persona. Tuttavia Kylo Ren rimase in silenzio e abbassò la mano perché non aveva l’esperienza, né la capacità di usare delle parole rimaste abbandonate per tanto tempo. Ciò rattristò Rey immensamente.

La Forza si ritirò dalle loro menti come la marea, lasciandoli soli. L'incantesimo era finito.

Distolse lo sguardo girandosi verso la struttura a pelo dell’acqua, sentendo il lontano rumore dei blaster. Finn era vicino.

Rey si alzò, cercando di non cadere, e si spostò un poco per dargli lo spazio necessario per rimettersi in piedi. Kylo Ren si mise a sedere, reggendosi a malapena mentre tossiva ancora.

“Si. E’ qui.” le confermò Kylo.

Rey non sapeva cosa fare. La parte razionale di lei voleva solo correre verso l’entrata dell’edificio, prendere Finn e volare via da questo dannato pianeta. Il frammento che aveva scoperto avere in comune con Kylo Ren, però, voleva rimanere lì con lui e cercare di convincerlo ad abbandonare il Primo Ordine e andare con lei. 

Voleva ringraziarlo per averla salvata, ma per una volta le mancò il coraggio. Lo sguardo mesto e infiammato che aveva lui in quel momento valeva più di mille parole.

Rey s’irrigidì e fece qualche passo verso la struttura. Il peso di quello che era intercorso tra di loro era insostenibile e si chiese come avrebbe fatto ora a continuare la sua battaglia. Sarebbe stata abbastanza forte da portare a termine ciò che aveva iniziato, se aveva appena la forza andare via senza guardarsi indietro? Si girò di nuovo verso di lui. Era ancora seduto malamente, le spalle in avanti, il viso nascosto dai capelli bagnati.

La Forza l’attirava come un magnete. Ritornò sui suoi passi, e si fermò solo quando gli fu di nuovo di fronte.

La mano le tremava, ma cercò di tenerla più ferma possibile mentre gliela tendeva.

Kylo Ren la guardò come se gli stesse porgendo un detonatore termico. Rey non era sicura di quello che voleva ottenere. Era un’ impulso, un salto nel vuoto. Gli stava tendendo la mano perché sperava che mimando l’immagine della visione, avrebbe potuto fare breccia nella scorza dura del Cavaliere di Ren. Doveva fargli capire che aveva una possibilità, se avesse scelto di coglierla. I propri sentimenti in quel momento non contavano. Le sue colpe non sarebbero state lavate via e le morti innocenti sarebbero rimaste tali, ma Han era morto per dargli quell’opportunità. Era suo dovere, per onorare la sua memoria, tentare ancora una volta. Si sforzò di non guardargli nella mente.

Le mancò il respiro quando lui le prese la mano, tirandosi su lentamente. 

Non era una stretta confortevole. Le loro dita erano gelide e impacciate, non avvezze ad un gesto che tra di loro era impensabile fino a quella stessa mattina. Entrambi stavano fissando le loro mani come se non fossero le proprie, come se fossero dei corpi estranei. Kylo Ren passò il pollice piano sulle sue nocche, accarezzandole prima di lasciare la presa.

“Vai.” le disse con la voce rotta. “Và da lui.”  
  
Rey deglutì a fatica, con la mente nel caos e le gambe che appena la sorreggevano. Si rese conto che avevano bisogno di tempo, entrambi. Dovevano pensare a questa insolita attrazione, a questo punto di contatto, a questa piccola speranza che era stata messa a nudo in modo così imprevedibile.  
  
Un vento caldo li spettinò mentre il sole faceva diventare l'acqua argentata uno specchio accecante. Rey fece un respiro profondo e decise che se la Forza li aveva portati lì, vulnerabili l'uno davanti all'atro, doveva esserci una ragione ben precisa. Nella sua vita si era trovata spesso a dover fare salti nel vuoto, per salvare sé stessa, per raggiungere l'uscita. Era pronta di fare lo stesso salto per salvare qualcun'altro? Per mostrare l'uscita ad un'altra persona?

Alzò la testa e guardandolo negli occhi annuì.

Si rese conto che lui, Kylo Ren, era come l’oceano: spaventoso, immenso, sempre in movimento, impossibile da imprigionare. Era come la tentazione di tuffarsi tra acque limpide, accoglienti e fresche, ma anche in grado di ucciderti se non sei in grado di nuotare.  
  
Ma l'acqua era prima di tutto fonte di vita, di speranza e lei era una sopravvissuta ed aveva imparato a stare a galla.

Rey gli sorrise. La sensazione di trionfo ritornò dolcemente tra loro.

Trovò il coraggio di guardalo ancora un momento, prima di girarsi e andare via, ed il suo viso era serio ma disteso.  
  
Come nella visione, le sembrò quasi felice. Le sembrò che le sorridesse.  


**Author's Note:**

> Questo testo è rimasto a decantare per un paio di mesi prima di essere completato. All'inizio conteneva i punti di vista sia di Kylo che di Rey, ma alla fine ho ritenuto necessario togliere quello di Ren: per molti versi mi sono resa conto che non funzionava, anche se mi intestardivo a tenerlo. Spero non sia troppo un taglia/incolla.  
> Il tropo è quello "separati dal muro", proposto sul tumblr <http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com> . Spero che questo racconto non sia troppo melenso, ma in questo momento sento il bisogno come di coccolarmi (troppe coppie che scoppiano intorno a me) e questo è il risultato. E' il primo esperimento nel descrivere delle scene d'azione e mi rendo conto che sono un po' inesperta nel modo di passare da una scena all'altra, spero che tutti quelle interruzioni di pagina non siano eccesive.
> 
> Se ci sono errori evidenti di ortografia, segnalatemeli.
> 
> Venite a trovarmi su tumblr - <http://kotay111.tumblr.com>  
> Qui per i Reylo italiani - <http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com>  
> Note:
> 
> Se non avete mai sentito Stinkfist dei Tool non posso che consigliarvi di farlo. E' un testo che parla di trasformazione, e lo trovo appropriato per questa storia.
> 
> Kamino: pianeta completamente ricoperto d'acqua, comparso il Episodio II
> 
> Dardo sciabola: Sempre in Episodio II è il piccolo congnegno che viene usato per tentare l'assassinio di Padme Amidala, sventato da Anakin Skywalker. Ho trovato interessante pensare che Snoke possa aver mandato proprio Kylo a supervisionare la produzione. Pensando poi che potrebbe verosimilmente essere usato per Leia.
> 
> Kriff: imprecazione in huttese
> 
> Il pianeta della visione è Naboo.


End file.
